Embla
Embla de Poitiers, commonly called Embla, is The Light of the North, a god-like being with supernatural powers and believed to be the earthly daughter of the Norse gods. She is the only child of the late Light of the North Thora and the warrior Haldor. At the age of 17 Embla married Sebastian de Poitiers, and late became pregnant with his twins. Biography The Conception Being of supernatural decent The Ligth of the North craves a human life when ever they get pregnant. So the night Embla was conceived her father, the great warrior Haldor, was sacrificed in order to give his daughter life. Early years Embla was cut out of her mother's womb after she had been shot dead by Templers. Thora's sister, Gunilla, was the one to save the newborn and bring the child to safety. By her mother's death Embla inherited her special powers and title – becoming the new Ligth of the North. It quickly became clear Embla's powers were even stronger than her mother's had been – which made her an excelent weapon for the Northmen warriors to use. They tattooed her entire body with magical runes in order to make her as strong as possible. Barely 16 Embla's face, neck, chest, arms and hands were the only parts of her not covered in ink. With time, however, this would be covered too. All her life Embla had been travelling through the countries of Scandinavia, but when she turned 16 Embla arranged for a travel around Northern Europe to visit the people loyal to her. France In France Embla was chased by Templers and barely managed to escape – unfortunatly the escape seperated her from her companions. Lost in the Blood Woods she had an encounter with the local pagans whom's loyalti she gained by showing off her powers (healing one of their wounded and giving a blind child back his eyes). Unfortunately the Templers found them and Embla was badly wounded when she rescued the boy she had just curred. The pagans manged to help her into safety where they were found hours later by Lord Sebastian de Poitiers. At first the pagans refused to let him near Embla when he offered to help. Then after Embla let of a scream of pain they accepted. Sebastian desided to take Embla back to his house where he cleaned and bandaged the wound together with a pagan woman, Eliza, who had been orderd to follow. Not well enough to return to the forest Embla had to stay – Eliza did the same surving as Sebastian's house maid and cook. In the time of Embla's recover Sebastian barely showed himself at the Franch Coute as he would rather be with Embla. The two of them quickly got along an enjoyed each others company. In the end Embla even told him who she really was. She was affraid he might hate her or kick her out for being a Norse pagan but he did not care. When Embla had finally recovered Sebastian offered her to stay at his house if she liked. Embla accepted his offer. However, living side by side showed to be rather challeging because an unknown lust kept growing and Eliza strikly made sure they did not get a chance to spend a single night together alone. Sebastian was finally able to officially propose after his estranged wife Kenna had passed away doing childbirth (not Sebastian's child). Giving him her yes the two of them were married by dawn. Motherhood Half a year into their happy marrige Embla begame pregnant causing two of the King's best knights to die. Embla was horrified of having taken two lives but Sebastian convinsed her, she was not to blame. Instead he focused on the positive aspects: Two deaths meant two children meaing they were expecting twins. Abilities and skills Language: Spending the most of her childhood travelling through Scandinavia Embla is now fluten in Danish, Finnish, Icelandic, Norwegian and Swedish. However she does have difficulties with English and French. Trivia * Embla was created in order for Sebastian to have a loyal wife he can love, treasure and grow old with. Category:Females Category:Reign Characters __NOEDITSECTION__